


Fuck Autumn

by thisisallbullshit



Series: Everything's Okay [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexually Frustrated Mickey, Smut, can be read as a stand-alone fic, ian is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallbullshit/pseuds/thisisallbullshit
Summary: Mickey is a sexually frustrated & Ian is a cocky bastard.





	Fuck Autumn

Mickey fucking hated autumn.

Sure, the weather was nice. Sure, the city looked pretty. Sure, everyone else in the world lost their collective shit over “sweater weather” and pumpkin-spiced-whatever-the-fuck. But to Mickey, fall meant Ian went back to school, which resulted in seeing him only a fraction of what Mickey had grown used to over the summer. It left him feeling needy and pissy at his own neediness, but he mostly was just sexually frustrated and border-lining on desperate.

Which is exactly why when Ian texted him, telling him to meet him at the high school stadium at five o’clock, he was already on his way by 4:15. He ended up at the school by 4:30, ready to drag Ian away to the closest closed-off space he could find for a much-needed dicking, when he found Ian on the football field with a group of other people. They were taking advantage of the empty field and unusually warm September afternoon to play soccer, shirts vs skins (Ian was skins, of course. Beautiful, cocky bastard), Ian on a team with another shirtless boy and a girl prancing around in a sports bra, against three – fully clothed – guys.

You could say Mickey was a little taken with the view. He’d seen Ian work out before, but not quite like this. Ian’s bare chest was shiny with sweat, cheeks flushed, his brow furrowed in concentration as he ran, which contrasted nicely with the smile playing on his lips. He was enjoying himself, messing around with his friends. Mickey quite enjoyed the sight. He’d wrestled and raced Ian before, of course, and being on the receiving end of that playful smile was probably pretty high up on his list of favorite things in the world. It was nice though, to just observe, to watch him be happy. He may have gotten jealous, but he knew Ian was loyal to him now, and was likely not even out to any of the people he was playing with.

There were a few people scattered about the bleachers. Some girl basking in the afternoon sun, laying down with her eyes closed. A guy huddled over a book. Two girls over-enthusiastically cheering on the guys on the team opposing Ian’s. Also, Mandy. Mickey made his way up the stairs and plopped down next to his sister. She didn’t seem surprised to see him, merely glancing at him before her eyes went back to the game.

They watched together for a moment, both sets of eyes trained on Ian, before Mandy broke the silence, “Your boyfriend is so hot. How’d _you_ get the hot boyfriend?”

Mickey tried not to flinch at the use of the word boyfriend. “Fuck off. You had your chance, skank, now quit staring.”

She snorted. “You’re not gonna be able to stay with Ian long if you get jealous every time someone checks him out, because I’ve got news for you, Mick, _everyone_ checks Ian out. The earth is round, water is wet, and Ian Gallagher is hot. It’s an undeniable truth.”

Mickey sighed but didn’t say anything else, just continued to watch his boyfriend as he played. He scored, causing his teammates to howl in excitement, and the guy ran up and chest-bumped him. It almost made Mickey laugh, he looked like such a _bro_.

As it neared 5:15, Mickey was starting to get impatient. Ian’s chest was flushed and sweat was dripping down his face and over his defined muscles, his hair sticking to his forehead. All Mickey could think about was licking his abs, and that was beginning to become a problem, especially when Ian looked up, met his eyes, and fucking _winked_. Mickey turned toward his sister, hoping for a distraction, only to find her heated gaze still on Ian, cheeks flushed, squirming in her seat, and Mickey shot up. The last thing he fucking needed was to sit next to his sister while they were both turned on by the same guy. Nope.

Mickey found a new seat away from his sister and watched the short remainder of the game from there. Finally, the game came to a close. Mickey couldn’t tell you who won, he had other things on his mind. He was making his way towards Ian when the asshole decided that the proper way to cool down would be to pour his water bottle over his head and chest.

Mickey was gonna fucking kill him.

Ian grinned when his eyes found Mickey. He was red-faced from exertion and using his shirt to wipe the sweat and water off his forehead and neck. Mickey couldn’t fucking take it. He grabbed Ian, roughly dragging him off the field, not allowing him to even say goodbye to his friends. Once they were their safely concealed under the bleachers, Mickey pulled their bodies together and crashed his lips against his boyfriend’s. Ian chuckled a little into the kiss, but opened up under Mickey anyway, wrapping his arms around his waist as Mickey ran his hands through Ian’s damp hair. Desperately trying to move things along, Mickey attached his mouth to his neck, his hands now feeling up Ian’s hard muscles, and groaned. He was just about to take his shirt off when Ian pushed him back.

“Whoa, Mick, slow your roll, will you?” Ian laughed. Mickey huffed impatiently and went back to sucking a mark on his neck in answer. Ian laughed again and took a step back. Mickey practically growled. “Mickey, we’re gonna get caught out here,” he chastised.

“Don’t care,” Mickey grumbled as he licked the sweat off Ian’s clavicle.

Ian snorted, “You most certainly do care,” but didn’t try to get away from Mickey immediately, instead sighing contentedly and running his hands through dark hair. It wasn’t until Mickey started grinding his hard dick against Ian’s thigh that he pulled back again. “Okay, okay. Fuck. Let’s, uh— locker room. Let’s go to the locker room.”

They ended up in a shower stall with the water running to drown out Ian’s moans, because Mickey was on his knees attempting to suck out his soul through his dick, and this was _definitely_ not something Mickey did often, so Ian was losing his shit a little bit. “Fuck, _fuck_! Mick! Oh—Okay, you’re gonna have to—to stop, unless you want this to be over— _Shit_!”

Mickey only pulled off when Ian’s left leg started trembling, a sure sign he was about to cum. When he stood up, they were both panting, and Ian pulled him into a deep kiss, which was nice and all, but Mickey hadn’t had a dick up his ass in almost a week, and he was pretty sure he was suffering from withdrawals at this point. Mickey pulled away and turned around, presenting his already-prepped ass. Ian groaned, sliding two fingers into his hole. “ _Fuck_ , Mick. You already—”

“Just shut up and fuck me already, Jesu— _Shit_!” Before Mickey could finish griping, Ian was already shoving that massive cock of his into him. Mickey’s blissful sigh turned into a drawn-out moan when Ian didn’t hesitate to start pounding into him good and hard, just how he liked it.

Neither lasted very long – Ian was already worked up from the blow job and Mickey was worked up from watching Ian play soccer shirtless for the better part of an hour. They toweled off and got dressed in comfortable silence, and were walking off the school property when Ian finally spoke. “So, you were, uh, a little bit eager back there,” he started, a teasing smile creeping onto his face, “Watching me on the field get you all hot and bothered, huh?”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Like you didn’t intentionally have me come when you knew your game wouldn’t be over yet. You knew what you were getting yourself into, you prick.”

Ian let out a loud laugh, and Mickey had to smile as well. “Okay, okay, _but_ I haven’t seen you in a week, and you _totally_ missed me,” he goaded.

Mickey snorted, “Please. Missed that cock of yours, maybe.”

Ian’s grin didn’t fade. “Nope. You missed me. You missed your _boyfr_ —”

“Alright, alright. I’m going back to my place to make pizza bagels, you fuckin’ coming or not?” Mickey asked as he turned toward his house, not looking back to make sure Ian turned, too. Ian didn’t answer, and Mickey didn’t need him to. He knew Ian would follow him no matter what, and that made him smile a little to himself.

Maybe autumn wasn’t _all_ bad.


End file.
